Telephone instruments conventionally include a telephone base and a handset which is supported by the base when the telephone is not in use. Some more recent telephone devices have included a visual display module that is incorporated into the base. The visual display module is used to convey information to a user such as the telephone number of an incoming call, the telephone number of an outgoing call, a directory of telephone numbers or the like. For convenience of the user, the visual display module can be pivotally mounted in the base so that it may be tilted to a desired angular position for ease of reading the displayed information. Arrangements have also been provided to hold the visual display module in the desired tilted angular position. Unfortunately, prior known arrangements for holding the visual display in the desired tilted position have been found to be unduly complex and relatively expensive to implement. One particular arrangement employs a pivotally mounted visual display module having an outer convex surface including a plurality of parallel grooves in it. Leaf spring members which are physically mounted between upper and lower housings of the base unit are employed to hold the visual display by engaging the grooves therein. A problem with using such a leaf spring arrangement is that the leaf springs are expensive and they also require to be physically placed between the upper and lower housings of the base unit. This adds more expense to the overall telephone instrument.